Hand-held electronic tools are used in various environments to perform a variety of tasks. In some cases, a user may operate an electronic tool repeatedly throughout the day. As an example, an employee working at a point-of-sale station in a retail store may operate a hand-held laser scanner for scanning barcodes on products to be sold.
When a user is required to operate the same hand-held electronic device over and over during the day, it can be beneficial to attach the device to the user's hand. For example, a device can be attached to a user's hand or wrist and is therefore available when the user needs it. Not only does this keep the device within easy accessibility for the user, but it also frees the user's hands to perform other tasks. Because of these advantages, the user may be able to perform his or her duties more efficiently.
One technique for attaching an electronic tool to a user's hand includes connecting a fabric strap to the tool and connecting the strap to the user's hand or wrist. A problem that arises with the use of fabric material is that it tends to absorb the user's perspiration. Also, it may be difficult to completely clean fabric straps, and thus the electronic device would not normally be shared with other employees.
Some attachment devices use buckles, straps, pins, hooks, and other components for attaching onto the user's hand. However, these devices are usually difficult or time-consuming to attach or remove. Also, when these electronic devices are used near machinery, the danger of getting the device caught can cause serious injuries to the user, particularly if the attachment element is not designed to be easily removed or to “breakaway” in such an emergency.
Therefore, a need exists for a support/attachment device that attaches an electronic tool to a user's finger, thumb, hand, or wrist and that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art. First, a need exists for a device that is not comprised of fabric or other material that is not easily cleaned. Also, a need exists for a support/attachment device that can be easily attached and easily removed from the user's hand. Furthermore, a need exists for a support/attachment device that provides adequate support for the electronic tool while remaining steady on a user's hand, yet is not too tight so as to cause discomfort or to prevent the device from being easily removed in a breakaway fashion if necessary.